Network storage may be used to store data remotely for later retrieval. The data in network storage should be readily accessible to authorized users. However, data stored remotely is vulnerable to unauthorized use. The data is vulnerable during transit to and from the network storage. Less appreciated is that the data is also vulnerable while stored in network storage. Employees or former employees responsible for the network storage may steal the information. Typically, unauthorized access comes from internal sources.
Security controls may limit access to authorized users. To secure data in dynamic environments with employee turnover, the security controls may require frequent updates. However, the security controls should not impede access to the data by authorized users. When a security control is updated, an authorized user that is unaware of the updated security control may be prevented from accessing the secured data. An authorized user should be able to access secured data even though the security control is recently updated.
The security controls for network storage should be compatible with a wide variety of storage systems. The security controls should use existing proven techniques for authenticating authorized users.
There is a need for flexible security controls for storing data in network storage.